(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quenching devices and more particularly relates to quenching devices for a hot, dirty gas stream with means to provide a water curtain of uniform density across the gas stream.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In various industrial facilities in the metallurgical and other arts, numerous arrangements have been utilized to cool hot, dirty gases prior to scrubbing of the gases or subjecting the gases to other treatments in order to remove the dirt from the gas stream. In many applications, the gas is brought into direct contact with cooling water, the cooling water generally being sprayed directly into the gas stream in order to obtain a uniform cooling contact across the stream. However, because of the solids in the gas stream, nozzles in the spraying system become plugged and have to be replaced, usually requiring shutdown, and the solids generally build-up along the lower surfaces of the device where introduced.
In the prior art several references are noted which relate to spraying of dirty gas streams entering a scrubbing or other treating device. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,747; U.S. Pat. No. 782,190; U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,727; U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,356; U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,647; U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,152; U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,034; U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,033; U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,438; U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,399; U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,555; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,677.